Crim Onyx's Story
by Walk3rboy
Summary: This story is about Crim Onyx's Life on remnant as he discovers the truth about his past.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was an idea I came up with while thinking about my O.C for Azures adventure in Remnant (Which by the way you should check out). And so I thought 'what if my O.C was from Remnant originally', so, here I am.**_

"Crim wake up you owe me rent" Crim didn't respond, "Crim?"

I was lying down in his bed made up of an old mattress, he was using his black leather jacket as a blanket.

The man kicked crim in his side causing him to wake up.

"Huh, oh chuck, it's you, what do you want?" I said.

"Your rent is due".

"Have you booked an event?"

"You're on at 3 o'clock".

Right now it was 10 o'clock, by event, Chuck and I meant fight club. I've been living like this since I was 6, I'm 12 now. Chuck has taken care of me since then, sorta, he made me compete in fight clubs to win money and gave me a cut, when I was 10 I didn't want to fight anymore so he started to charge me rent to make sure I fought.

*Snoooooooore*

"Hey kid, wake up, I need you to run me an errand".

"Ugh! Sleep"

"Kid I'll raise the rent!" Chuck threatened me.

And like that I was dressed and ready to run his errand.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to buy a book on sparring from Tuksons bookshop for me".

"Okay sure you got money?"

"I'll pay you back" Chuck grinned.

"I'm not showing you where I keep my money".

Chuck walked out my room so I could get my money, 'he's been trying to steal my money for as long as I can remember'. I walked to my boxing poster on my wall, pulled it off to reveal the inside of a hollowed out electrical box with a locked metal green container.

I pulled out a key attacked to my necklace and opened the container to see about 500 lien, I grabbed 20, locked the box, put it back behind the poster and left for Tuksons. I walked outside our little house in patch, our house was more like a large shack down a back alley, it had a tin roof and brick walls. It's about a ten minute walk to Tuksons.

When I got there Tukson welcomed me in.

"How are you doing Mr. Onyx?"

"I'm fine how are you?" I replied.

"I'm good thanks, what are you looking for?"

"Chuck wants me to get him a book on sparring".

 _ **I'm going to end it here I hope you're enjoying this so far, please leave a review to tell me what you think, a joke or anything you want to say.**_

 _ **Later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was reading over my first chapter and realised I went from narrative to third person to first person so I've decided I am going to write his in first person for this story. I had originally decided to write in third person but kept swapping in between so that's why I chose first person, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **At Tuksons**_

"Don't tell me you're still fighting for him" Tukson said to me.

"I have to, unless I want to be homeless" I told him. "Anyway, do you have any books?"

"Yeah, I've got some in the back, let me get them".

Tukson went to the back and rummaged around in some boxes.

"Do you want weapons or hand to hand combat?"

"Hand to hand".

Tukson came out with the book and handed it over.

"That'll be 5.70 Lien".

I handed over the lien and went to leave.

"Hey Crim is that a new jacket?"

"Yeah Chuck got me it".

I was wearing a black leather jacket that had rips around the shoulders. I made my way back to the shack with the book. It was 11 o'clock so I had two hours until the event.

 _ **Back at the shack**_

"Hey Crim did you get the book?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah you owe me 5.70"

Chuck suddenly pulled out a knife.

"I owe you nothing!"

"Chuck calm down". Chuck did this quite often, he made me a deal then threatened me when I asked for my end of the deal. Chuck was tall a broad but not very muscly, he had short brown hair with a big bald patch on the back, he wears camo trousers and a yellow t-shirt with a smiley face on it.

"DON'T YOU TELL MAH TU CALM DOWEN!"

Chuck was obviously drunk. He grabbed me a put me in a choke hold, Chuck used to be in the army. Everything started to go black as I struggled to breath.

 _ **1 ½ hours later**_

*SPLASH*

"AUGH CHUCK WHAT THE HELL!"

Chuck had thrown a bucket of water over me and soaked my jacket and grey trousers.

"You have half an hour before the event so get ready".

I sprang up and put on my fighting gear, a black sleeveless t-shirt and green shorts.

"Lets go".

 _ **Chuck and Crim make their way to From Dust 'til Dawn**_

We walk around the back to see a big crowd in a circle. There was an old man (Not the shopkeeper) with a chalk board taking bets, while the announcer told everyone who was fighting.

"Today the competitors are Crim Onyx the club favourite versus Cardin Winchester the tank".

Cardin and I stood opposite each other in the centre ready to fight.

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT!"

 **Well I'm pitted against Cardin I wonder if Chucks training has paid off, but we'll find out soon. as for when I upload chapters I don't really have a schedule so I will just be uploading whenever I have a chapter ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't gone into that much detail about my appearance so I'm going to do that in an omake now.

Omake #1 – **Morning Routine**

When I wake up in the morning I step in chucks shower, the shower hardly worked, a small drizzle of cold water drips down at full power.

I dried myself and then got dressed, I put on a grey t-shirt and my ripped leather jacket, i had a pair of blue jogging bottoms on as well.

I looked into my mirror to see if I looked fine, I saw a 12 year old boy with short brown hair and a scar across my right eye, my eyes were dark blue.

 **I hope that gave you some extra detail on my appearance.**

 **So the fight against Carin begins. Ready… FIGHT!**

Strait away Cardin charged forward his right arm back ready to strike. Cardin toward above me, I blocked his punch and made several strikes to his stomach in a split second, Cardin stumbled backwards. Cardin charged again trying to tackle me, he seemed to move in slow-motion, I stepped back with my right leg then brought it up to knee him in the chin, he swore.

"Heh the rat packs a punch".

I sprinted towards him and before he could react I had punched 3 times in the face, Cardin fell backwards bleeding from his nose. He stood back up ready to continue the fight.

"And the pig can take one".

"Haha".

"You won't be laughing for long".

While I was speaking Cardin punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me, I fell to one knee struggling to breath, Cardin put his hands on my head and kneed me in the face breaking my nose.

I rolled onto my side holding my nose, I saw Cardin's coach hand the ref a small stack of Lien, then the ref bent down to tie his shoelaces, Cardin stomped on my chest and kicked at the side of my head repeatedly, Cardin's coach had paid the ref to turn a blind eye.

'Cardin isn't going to stop, Chuck isn't going to say anything, he'll think I deserve it, I have to do something'

I realised that I could fight dirty as well since the ref isn't looking, I lashed out with my foot and kicked Cardin in the balls.

"AAUUGH! REF WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL HIM OUT!?"

"I was tying my shoelaces; sorry I didn't see it, carry on".

I punched Cardin in the stomach, then the nose and then I uppercutted him in the jaw knocking him out.

"AND CRIM IS THE WINNER!"

Many adults cursed and Chuck was laughing with joy as he was handed a large wad of Lien.

YAY I WON! I always find it difficult to write fighting scenes but I tried my best and hope you enjoyed


End file.
